


Amazing How Fire Exposes Our Priorities

by allofthefandoms



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Get Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Spoilers for The Empty Hearse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthefandoms/pseuds/allofthefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had both almost lost him.  And that could never happen again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amazing How Fire Exposes Our Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm exaggerating canon events to suit my needs for this fic. Also, all the Mary love because she's epic.

"John. John!"

The man was so still as Sherlock shook him, Mary at his shoulder.

"John! Mary, he's not breathing. Someone call an ambulance! John!" The bonfire crackled at Sherlock's back, sending sparks flying against the back of his neck, but he only had eyes for John and his flickering and uneven breathing.

The ambulance seemed like it took forever to arrive, the press of people looking on in horror, celebraiton long forgotten. John was tugged from Sherlock's grip as they began to cut away his burned clothing so it wouldn't stick.

"What hospital are you taking him to?" Mary asked, far more composed than Sherlock when they slipped an oxygen mask over John's face.

"St. Bart's," a medic said hastily as John was lifted onto a stretcher and into the ambulance.

"Come on, Sherlock," Mary said. "We'll get a cab, okay?" Sherlock just stared off into the distance.

"Sherlock?" The man started, looking up at Mary's tense face."

"Come on, love." Sherlock stood, trying not to shake. It was like the pool all over again. Mary took his arm, guiding him to the street so she could hail a cab. Sherlock's shaking grew worse, and Mary began to worry.

"Are you alright?" Sherlock just murmured something, not easing Mary's fears.

"Sher-Sherlock! Oh my god, Sherlock! Your hands!"

Sherlock's hands were covered in angry, weaping blisters, scortched scarlet by the fire that had almost stolen John.

"To St. Barts," Mary said as she eased Sherlock into the cab. "Right away."

Some distant part of Sherlock obsevred that shock was setting in, a combination of pain and trauma, both emotional and physical, taking their toll. But all he could see was John's still form, smudged with ash and soot, the mask pulled over his too pale face.

"My friend is badly burned," Mary said, a hand on Sherlock's elbow as she guided him to the reception desk. "And my fiance, Dr. John Watson, should have just been admitted by ambulance?"

Sherlock was brought back into a quiet room, a blanket settled around his shoulders. For once, Sherlock couldn't think of anything witty to say. A nurse came in with a bath for his hands, resting the inflamed palms in cool water. The burning ache eased, and Sherlock only now noticed how much pain he had been in. After a while, Mary joined him, face drawn.

"They won't let me see John," She said softly. "They have him in critical care for severe smoke inhalaiton. They said they had to put him on a ventilator to help him breathe." Sherlock closed his eyes, fighting unexpected tears.

"He'll be alright," Mary said, voice steady. "Won't run any marathons after something like this, but he'll be fine, just you wait and see."

"I believe it would be customary for me to be comfroting you," Sherlock said dully.

"John has always loved you best,' She said matter-of-factly.

"Mary, I-"

"Promise me something," she interrupted. "Tell him, when he wakes up."

"Tell him what?"

"Don't be an idiot, Sherlock. It doesn't take a genius to see the way you pine after him."

"But he's marrying you."

"I believe he loves me, but I know he loves you too. And I would never make him choose between two things that make him happy. You, despite everything, are a good man, Shrelock Holmes anfd for all that I met you just today, I care deeply for you." Sherlock was spared the indignity of a reply when the doctor arrived to look at his burns.

What were you doing?" The doctor asked, looking at Sherlock's blistered hands.

"Dragging my friend out of a lit bonfire."

"Hmmm," he said mildly. "That would do it." Mary smothered a laugh at the man's matter of fact tone.

"Given the location of the blisters I think it would be best to lance and drain them here in a controlled envrionment. You will have to change the bandages once when you wake up and before you go to bed for at least a week, and I would reccomend seeing a doctor to help reduce the risk of scars and immobility."

"Is that likly to be an issue?" Sherlock said, eyes wide.

"There are some second degree burns, which could lead to scarring. I doubt it will lead to permanant immobility, but you may require physical therapy to regain your full range of motion." Mary gave his knee an encouraging pat.

"Mary? Sherlock? what is going on?" Lestrade was in the doorway, glancing between the two of them. "I was about to leave the Yard when I got a call that John had been dragged out of a bonfire and was in critical care!"

"That's about what happened," Sherlock said dryly. The doctor returned with a sterilized needle, taking one of Sherlock's hands an dpopping the still inact blisters and letting them drain. Sherlock fought a whimper as soft pressure was applied and Mary tighened her grip.

"Ms. Morstan?" Everyone in the room looked up at the nurse in the doorway. "I have an update for you."

"Yes?"

"We took Dr. Watson off the ventilator and he is breathing well on his own." There was a sigh of releif from everyone. "He'll be fine."

John was in the hospital for three days before he was allowed to go home. He was lucky to have no serious burns, but the smoke had damaged his lungs badly, and it would be some time before he was completely recovered. Sherlock and Mary stayed close by, keeping his spirits up as well as growing closer to each other.

"We're keeping him, John," Mary announced when they were wheeling John out of this hospital.

"Excuse me?"

"Sherlock! We're keeping him!"

"I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't talk about me like I wasn't here."

Mary laughed, giving Sherlock a soft kiss.

"What aren't you two telling me?" John growled.

"It's what you two aren't telling each other that's the problem," Mary said brightly. "And besides, you promised Sherlock." Sherlock turned away, fighting to hide his blush.

"Oh, I'm not sure I can handle the two of you plotting together," John siad as he was helped into the car.

  
"It would all be over if you two would just admit how you feel," she said with a huff, slipping in next to John.

"Mary, I love you. You know that."

"I do, but I also know you love him too, John. I am not blind."

"Mary, my feelings for him don't matter. I want to be with you."

"And I'm saying you don't have to choose. I...I have grown to care for Sherlock John. I want him in my life and I want him in yours." Sherlock, pressed up against Mary's other side, started.

"Are you suggesting a polyamorous arrangment?" he asked, voice low.

"For a genuis, you can be quite slow," she said fondly. "That is exactly what I am suggesting." John's frown deepened.

"What will the others think?"

"That never mattered to you before," Sherlock retorted, hurt by John's sudden need for propriety. "Or have you now decided to wash your hands of me?"

"Sherlock that is not what I meant at all!" Sherlock's face was drawn and closed, staring stonily out the window.

"Sherlock..." John said with a sigh. "Please..." Sherlock said nothing.

"You are precious to me, don't you know that?" John pressed on, wanting Sherlock to look at him again. "You...you saved me, saved me when I sure I was going to be just another lost vetran unable to come home. You gave me perpose and life when I had neither. And...And...And I need you, Sherlock. Even now." Sherlock didn't turn, but his whole posture softened.

"I...Mary's right, Sherlock. I love you. And I think I always have."

This made Sherlock turn around, and the look of desperate hope on his face made John's heart lurch. Leaning over, he gave Shrlock a gentle kiss.

"Let's go home, yeah?"

 

 


End file.
